Problem: What is the largest digit $N$ for which $2345N$ is divisible by 6?
Explanation: The number $2345N$ is divisible by 6 if and only if it is divisible by both 2 and 3.

The number $2345N$ is divisible by 2 if and only if its last digit $N$ is even, so $N$ must be 0, 2, 4, 6, or 8.

The number $2345N$ is divisible by 3 if and only if the sum of its digits is divisible by 3, which is $2 + 3 + 4 + 5 + N = N + 14$.  We see that $N + 14$ is divisible by 3 if and only if $N$ is one of the digits 1, 4, or 7.

Therefore, there is in fact only one digit $N$ for which $2345N$ is divisible by 6, namely $N = \boxed{4}$.